<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Doors Are Not Locked at Night by Purema</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581810">These Doors Are Not Locked at Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purema/pseuds/Purema'>Purema</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purema/pseuds/Purema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a severe nightmare when Peter is staying at the tower. Boundaries are broken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These Doors Are Not Locked at Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually Peter crawls to Tony's bed for the really bad nightmares, his or Tony's. His because they wake him up, Tony’s because he can hear the man rolling in his bed all the way from his own room. Peter always says it's for his sake, for his comfort. Then one night Tony's nightmare escalates so quickly Peter is only just blinking his eyes open when he can already hear footsteps coming closer to his room.</p><p>Peter can hear Tony hesitate behind his door and holds his breath, wishes so very much the door will open...and it does. Tony stands in the doorway and looks at Peter with frightened teary eyes and laboured breathing. They stare at each other and Peter throws the blanket open in clear invitation. When the man doesn't move Peter huffs and gets up, walks to hug the engineer. Tony hugs him with trembling arms and the back of his night shirt is sweaty. Peter steps back and Tony is reluctant to let go but before a heartbeat goes past Peter has picked him up in a bridal carry. Tony yelps and splutters but Peter just carries him over the bed and throws him in. Then the kid proceeds to crawl over Tony to the bed instead of walking to the other side.</p><p> Peter settles close and Tony stares to the ceiling for a few astounded moments. When he finally looks at Peter the kid rises his eyebrows. Do you need more instructions?, the look says clearly. Tony takes a deep breath and curls around the kid, fingers going to his hair. Peter snuggles impossibly close </p><p>and they sleep.</p><p> </p><p>When Tony wakes up in the morning Peter is sitting up in the bed watching cartoons Tony's arm still around his waist. Tony raises his head and squints at the screen.<br/>
"What the devil is that?" </p><p>Peter pushes his head back to the pillow.<br/>
"Moomins. Go back to sleep, your weird cooking show doesn't start in another hour which means I still monopolize the power over the TV."</p><p>Tony thinks really hard weather he should be devastatingly embarrassed. He feels Peter's foot against his toes under the blanket and decides the kind of pride that could keep him from this is not worth clinging to, not when the kid is reciting Moomins to him and playing with his hair.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter asks without taking his eyes off the screen, without stopping the fingers in the genius’ hair.</p><p>"...No. Do I get away with that answer?" Peter never gets away with that answer when he comes to Tony.</p><p>"If you promise not to hesitate at my door the next time then yes." </p><p>Peter looks finally down at his eyes and Tony gives him a heartfelt smile without meaning to. His filters are disappearing and Peter looks victorious for he got his promise. The kid turns back to the cartoon. Tony dozes until Peter literally kicks him out of the bed for breakfast. </p><p>The next time nightmares so bad come visit him while Peter is staying at the tower Tony refuses to even think about his actions and just walks straight up to Peter's bed.<br/>
Somehow over time it becomes okay. It's not showing vulnerability anymore. </p><p>It's just what they do.</p><p>And for Tony, even with the nightmares it's a lot like a dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Where is Pepper? Why is Peter at the tower? When does this happen?<br/>I do not know, nor care. It's all about cuddles now.</p><p>Thank you for your time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>